Relajo
by Yokubo no yuwaku
Summary: Oneshot Usagi/Seiya UA
**.**

 **.**

 **Oneshote**

 **.**

 **Dia de Relajo**

 **.**

cielo despejado

 **"wow...¡esto es perfecto!** "...la rubia de Odangos de pie frente al mar, muy sonriente por tamaña vista

 **"el fuerte olor a mar te hace sentir que realmente estás en la playa**..." de pie a lado de ella el joven pelinegro

 **"Bueno, el olor de "mar" suele recordar al pescado...whoa!...¡ya entendi lo que dijiste Seiya!"** ladeando su mirar hacia él

 **"sentir la brisa marina te hace sentir muy relajado...¿no lo crees Odango-atama?"** dandole una calida sonrisa

" **hai!"** afirma mirandolo por el rabillo de su ojo

 _'Seiya-kun desprende siempre un olor muy agradable'...'una fragancia pura y refrescante... es el aroma que siempre percibo cuando estoy a su lado_ '

el pelinegro estira los brazos.. **."pues...¡vamos al hotel para dejar el equipaje"**

"¡ **si**!"

( _'he estado un poco nerviosa de camino a este lugar')dando pequeñas ojeadas al pelinegro...('cuando me invito no pense que iba a ser peligroso estando los dos solos aqui...pero...cuando dijo ...* tu perfume si se junta con el mio debe formar un aroma que huele incluso mejor...¡seria un olor fascinante!*...') trago grueso y sus mejillas empezaron a arder...('¡que tonterias estoy pensando ahora!...no creo que yo ...vaya a vivir algo diferente en este viaje!') _su cara empezo a arder

" **perdona** "

" **eh**?..."alzo su mirar para ver a tres niñas delante de ellos

" **perdona podria hacerte una pregunta** " una sonriente morena

" **tú... eres Kou Seiya?.**." dijo la mas baja del grupo pero igual de guapas que las otras dos

" **eh?...** " mirando al pelinegro y pasar a mirar otra vez a las niñas delante de ella

"... **si..."**

" **SI**!" dijeron las tres ..." **SOMOS FANS TUYAS!** "

(((tada!))

" **este de aqui** " señalando la fotografia impresa en una revista . **.."eres tu...¿¡no!?..."**

Ambos con los ojos abiertos como platos miraron la revista y efectivamente ahi estaba la imagen del pelinegro

 **"¡estar mirando a un modelo de una revista y tenerlo justo en frente!¡QUE SHOCK!" vociferaba la mas pequeña**

" **oh, Dios! que suerte tenemos "** la morena

 **"oi Seiya, cuando has-** " le susurraba Usagi

" **emmm**.." cruzandose de brazos pensativo... **" me hicieron esa foto hace un mes, Yo me habia olvidado..."**

" **me encantas**!"

 **"eres incluso mas guapo en persona!"**

 **"¿nos podemos sacar una foto contigo?"**

las tres guapas sacaron de lado a Usagi para poder estar mas cerca del pelinegro, la rubia de Odangos se estaba irritando

" **oigan!...** " enfada con las manos en forma de jarra

 **"toma sacanos una foto"** la morena sonriente dandole su movil a la rubia , esta con los animos caldeados tomo la foto

" **gracias** "

"¡DE NADA!"

 **"eh...** "la mas bajita mirando detenidamente a Usagi

"¿ **que-que pasa?** "

 **"tu eres amiga de Seiya,¿no?"**

 **"sí..."**

 **"oh** " le hace un barrido visual ..." **no me lo esperaba** "

 **"EH! ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!?"** cabreada intentando saltar sobre la niña pero es cogida del brazo por el pelinegro y la hala sacandola del lugar

" **lo siento tenemos cosas que hacer ¡hasta pronto!"**

" **que molestas!** ".enojada aun frunciendo el ceño por las impertinentes jovencitas.'me hizo un analisis de arriba a abajo descaradamente y suelta "no me lo esperaba"..."que queria decir con eso'.haciendo un mohin

...

...

...

..

.

.

..

...

...

...

30 minutos despues:

('¡AH!'...¿le parecera raro a la gente que yo este con Seiya-kun? ) aun cabreada por lo sucedido

"que bien se esta!...¡VAMOS A NADAR ODANGO!"

detras de él le seguia la rubia quien aun seguia vestida con un gran saco, demasiado para una playa y se detuvo para observar mejor al pelinegro

('que vista ,lo admito el es muy atractivo, extremidades delgadas y largas...piel lisa y suave...musculos firmes...bien proporcionado...y yo... ningun atractivo')cogiendose un brazo('toda grasa')...('NO PUEDO QUITARME ESTE SACO POR NINGUN MOTIVO!)

"vamos!" le cogia el brazo el pelinegro

('no me lo esperaba!...puff si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera ido al gimnasio!...soy una sin atractivo toda flacida!...no puedo dejar que Seiya me vea asi!')

"Odango como vas a nadar asi...sin quitarte la ropa?..." tratando de quitarle el saco

"hey...HEEEEY!"

"vamos Odango!" intentanto quitarselo

"no..noooo"

"odango?"

"emmm...('que hago?')...esque ...solo me duele un poco el estomago...auu..."

"eh?...segura que es eso?"

"ya-ya se me pasara..."ve tu primero!"

se encoge de hombros.."pues bueno...no te pongas tan nerviosa...cualquier cosa llamame"...dirigiendose al mar

"si...si..."('soy patetica') agachando su mirar...('que hago? por ahora estoy segura...pero cuando estemos en la habitación? que pasaria si me viese y...?'...)"lo decepcionare!" cogiendose la cabeza con ambas manos

"por fin te encontramos!" volviendo a aparecer las tres muchachas guapas

"hemos estado buscandote desde hace rato" la mas bajita de las tres "que suerte la nuestra!"

('estas metidas otra vez')

"pues aqui estamos otra vez!"la morena

"donde esta Seiya-sama!" la mas bajita

"hey no se me apeguen ni de broma!"

"¿que pasa amiga de Seiya-sama?te ha dejado atras?" ahora intervino la mas alta

"para su información mi nombre es Usagi ! y no me traten como si fuera una conocida suya..." ladeando su mirar

"oh, es verdad perdona nuestra imprudencia"

Suspiro..."vale, vale...y como se llaman?"

"oh nosotras somos.."

"ALI"

"ELI"

"ULI"

"EEEEEHHHH!...Pero que clase de nombres son esos! me estan tomando el pelo!"

"que no!...que son nuestros nombres reales!"

"si claro entonces mi nombre es Oli"

"No bromees Usagi!"

"Que pasa aqui..." aparecio de pie frente a ellas el pelinegro

"es Seiya-sama!..."

el pelinegro suspiro..."Usagi..."extendio su mano hacia ella..."ven aqui"

"eh"

"si ya no te sientes mal, entonces ven conmigo al agua"

"yo-yo...aun no me siento bien..."

"ENTONCES NOS VAMOS!"

"eh, pero si acabamos de llegar"

"Seiya-kun aun es muy temprano para que se vayan"

"perdonden pero mi acompañante no se encuentra bien"...

"y que tal si la deja en su habitación y salimos esta noche" acercandose coquetamente la mas bajita..."podrias?" dandole un guiño

"disculpen ...pero esta noche vamos a hacer algo que nos encanta hacer..."sonriendo descaradamente a las tres mientras Usagi trata de esconder sus mejillas ardientes, Seiya la hala

"Se-Seiya...lo que has dicho...quizas no crees que lo malinterpreten del todo..."

"que pasa?..." halandola del brazo mientras apresuraba el paso..."yo solo he dicho la verdad..."

usagi empezo a tornarse mas roja de lo que ya estaba, sentia los nervios apoderarse intensamente

"Seiya...no tan rapido..."

llegando al hotel pasan el marco de la puerta despues el de la habitación y la recuesta en la cama

"e-espera!...¡ahhh! ...seiya!"

el pelinegro sin hacerle mucho caso se coloca encima de ella,se quita la playera y empieza a besarla, metiendo su mano por debajo del saco de esta

"Usagi?...acaso no quieres?..."deteniendo sus caricias

('¿eh?)

"no pareces ser feliz cuando estas conmigo...mas bien te apartas cuando alguna chica se me acerca, quieres alejarte de mi?..." aun sin mirarla

"eh?, no, no es asi!

"entonces porque no quieres estar a solas conmigo!...acaso hice algo mal?" cruzando su mirar con la de ella

"no!.."acomodandose frente a el..."no hiciste nada malo...lo has tergiversado...el problema soy soy..."avergonzada desviando su mirada ('como me quito este complejo sin hacerle sentir miserable?')..."me siento inferior..."cogiendo el saco..."a donde quiera que vayas siempre te conviertes el centro de atención...eres tan perfecto que hasta apareces en revistas...pero yo soy una simple chica con complejos respecto a mi cuerpo...estar con alguien como yo ...no es bueno para ti Seiya..." suspirando

"eres una tonta!" rodeandola con sus brazos..."para mi estas bien y eres muy guapa!..."girando sus cuerpos teniendola debajo suyo..."no voy a permitir que la persona a la que amo se infravalore de esa manera!...si no me enfadare...te amo Odango..."

el pelinegro entrelazo su mano con la de ella y la beso, la rubia se acomodo para empezar a quitarse el saco, los besos empezaron a calentarla, el juego con su lengua era lo mas delicioso que podia saborear una vez completamente desnudos él empezo a darle suaves caricias con sus manos, besaba el cuello de cisne de la rubia arqueandose para obtener mayor acceso

"sabes muy rico..." decia el pelinegro mientras hacia un camino de besos y lamidas hasta llegar a sus pechos

"Nhn"

"aah.."

"ah!"

"eres deliciosa.."mientras lamia el pezon de esta ..."sabe a dulce...muy muy dulce..."

saboreando cada monticulo y acariciandole los muslos , haciendola jadear, le separa sus piernas para colocarse mejor en ella y penetrarla

"estas bien?"

"si...nhn..."

para empezar a embestirla con delicadeza al principio y mas fuerte despues, el ritmo de su respiración era inconstante, el libido llegaba a su maximo, la habitación era llenada de jadeos y gemidos

"me amas Seiya?..." abrazandolo aun desnuda

"eres lo que mas amo en este mundo..."besandola nuevamente para volver a reanudar sus caricias y besos y culminarlo en la unión de sus cuerpos

.


End file.
